


She's Everything

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole gives it all up for Phoebe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** She's Everything  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,158  
>  **Summary:** Cole gives it all up for Phoebe.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'She's Everything by Brad Paisley' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

With a light spring in his step Cole walked into the underworld whistling a jaunty tune. It was all he could do to keep from skipping along. He hadn’t been this excited, this free in a very long time. As a matter of fact the last few months he had spent fighting to regain control over his own damn body. The Source had tried to destroy him and take over. But he had refused to give in to The Source’s control and every day he had felt himself grow a little bit stronger until this morning when he had finally felt the evil one slip away. Cole wasn’t sure why it had happened and quite frankly he could care less all that mattered to him was he was free.

A demon, a head shorter than he was skidded to halt in front of him. “Sir, I thought you weren’t coming in until later this evening,” Or at least he was almost positive that was what he had been told. “I mean I would have had everything ready if I had known you would be...” The demon let his sentence trail off as he eyed Cole warily and began to slowly back away.

It was all Cole could do not to laugh out loud. Evil or not the show of fear still tickled him. “Relax. I’m just gathering my things.”

“Gathering your...” His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Why?”

“Suffice it to say I won’t be spending much time down here anymore.” Cole couldn’t wait to get back to Phoebe. 

He knew that look! He had seen it a million times on the faces of the puny humans desperate to make deals. “It’s her, isn’t it?” The demon didn’t seem to notice the warning look in Cole’s eyes as he found his courage and sneered. “You’re supposed to be evil incarnate and instead it’s as if she’s a bitch in heat and you’re sniffing around her pu....”

“Careful.” Cole snarled and took a step forward. He would break the little bastard in half if he said or implied another word about Phoebe.

The demon swallowed hard before he threw caution to the wind. “You’re the fucking Source! You can do anything in the world you want and instead you...”

Cole quickly interrupted. “That’s where you’re wrong, Logan. I’m not the Source any longer. Oh, The Source tried to destroy everything that made me who I am and take over my body but there was one thing he hadn’t quite counted on.” Before the demon could ask he continued, “My love for Phoebe.”

Logan rolled his eyes so hard he feared they might stick that way. Honestly, if he heard one more time how love had saved anyone he was seriously going to throw up all over his expensive shoes. And then it dawned on him. _Wait? What?_ Had he actually heard Cole right? “You’re not The Source?”

“That’s what I said.” Cole knew where this was going. 

“What about all that power?” 

He could hear the hopefulness in each word. “Sorry to disappoint but it’s gone.”

“So anyone could...”

Cole knew exactly what the younger demon was thinking. “It’d be risky.” That was an understand statement. Once word got out the larger demons would tear him apart to get to become The Source. “You would stand a better chance if you get some of the older, higher up demons on your side when you make a play.”

And that was the last bit of advice he was willing to give. Nothing that happened here was his business any longer. Without another word he began walking towards the door. There were still a few more things he had to get before he could leave.

“I still can’t believe you’re walking away from all of this. I just don’t get it.” He waved his hand around the room. “You must be crazy. Not only is she just a human but she’s a witch!” The demon yelled after him as he started to walk out of the room.

Cole stopped in his tracks and turned with a smile on his face. “She’s everything.”

 

Two hours later Cole and Phoebe were snuggled up on the couch together. She’d known the minute he had stepped through the door he was no longer possessed by The Source and a feeling of intense relief had shot through her body so hard her knees had almost buckled and she had thought she was going to pass out.

After she had listened to his recount of the last few hours she still couldn’t wrap her head around what Cole had done. “I can’t believe you did that.” He could have stayed as ruler of the underworld but instead he had left... for her. Phoebe wiggled around until she could look into his eyes. “You gave up all that for me?”

“Don’t you know by now, Phoebe, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you?” Cole leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

She couldn’t help but shiver all over at the feel of his lips against her skin. “But, Cole, it couldn’t have been easy to give up every...”

Cole made a shushing noise as he placed his fingers on her lips. “It was my choice, Phoebe. Besides, I didn’t give up everything. You are my everything. And as long as I have you what more could I ever need?”

Once more Phoebe shivered. She had never been loved as much as Cole loved her. That’s why she still couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. There he was giving up what amounted to his life for her and what does she...?

“Look at me, Phoebe.” She couldn’t help but jump as his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “I’m still a demon. I always will be. But I don’t belong in the underworld any longer my place is by your side if you...” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “The only question is do you want me?”

“From the moment I met you, Cole Turner, I wanted you and I began to fall in love with you a little more each day until I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I still can’t.” She didn’t want to think about not having Cole by her side. With tears in her eyes Phoebe caressed his cheeks with the tips of her fingers. “Demon or not, I will always want you.” Her voice was husky as she whispered, “I love you.”

Cole grabbed her and swung her onto his lap. “I will always love you, Phoebe. Nothing is ever going to change that.” 

Phoebe leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips before she snuggled down and laid her head on his chest. At the feel of his lips against her hair she smiled. 

This is where they belonged, in each other’s arms and it’s where they would stay... Forever.


End file.
